<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Explorer by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820850">Explorer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Sam Wilson, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Gags, Halloween Costumes, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Sam Wilson, Top Bucky Barnes, Whyyyy, but in a hot way, costume porn, panty gags lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky plays Dom to Sam's wrecked slut at a Halloween party.</p><p>It was humiliating for Sam to be dressed by his own boyfriend in a costume that leaves very very little to the imagination, plugged and paraded around by Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Explorer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween!</p><p>this is my first fic for this pairing and this is my first smut ever.<br/>for content: there's no negotiation but it's clear that it's consensual, Bucky does check-ins or whatever. no aftercare but there isn't a ton of painplay and the aftercare is heavily implied.<br/>there is going to be actual public humiliation in this- just for the record, it's implied but if they're teasing Sam it PROBABLY means they've been a part of a scene before (tony)) and it's a private party, so they're comfortable with doing what they do in there. it's sexy ok??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I really have to wear- that?" Sam asked, staring at the costume. </p><p> </p><p>"What, doll? You don’t like it?" Bucky moved his thumb in slow circles around Sam’s hip. </p><p> </p><p>Sam felt his chest expand with a deep breath. He <em> did </em> like it. He liked the way it would look on him, the way it would expose his hips to the world like little glimpses of a girl’s breasts on movie tapes that the boys would rewind to, again and again, in fourth grade, before most of them discovered Playboy magazines. Sam looked at the costume. It was some sort of harness, that was also a corset, really just an excuse for Bucky to sit Sam between his legs and rub oil down his sides and insist that he’ll fit, for Sam to bend over so Bucky can help him get the tights over his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>"It looks fine," Sam said, voice strained. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Sam," Bucky said, clicking his tongue. He stood up and walked around, tugging at the leather. "See, you’re not a woman, so you can wear this and everyone can see your tits without being accused of indecency." He tugged at one of Sam’s nipples, coaxing a sharp cry out of him. The vest itself was made of leather, different pouches and even a flask sewn on. For the legs, there were metal plates strung together by delicate chains, stopping an indecent level above his knees. Beneath that there were his old boots, ones he hadn’t touched once he got the Cap suit. </p><p> </p><p>There were tights neatly folded on a chair next to the hanger, the color a match for Sam’s dark skin. ‘It looks nice," he managed to say.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I had Tony help me make it." That couldn’t- Sam shivered a little. He wasn’t a fanboy, but he respected Tony Stark more than he’d like to admit. He liked the lone wolf, and the sticking to his morals, and screwing the rules, and he could imagine Bucky going in there and telling him that he wanted to make something hot for Sam. Bucky didn’t have trouble asking for stuff the way Sam did.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"What is it?" he asked. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky chuckled, taking a moment to think. "An… explorer. An adventurer. But that doesn’t really matter, huh? It’s not about what it is, it’s about how it looks. You’re gonna be performance art tonight, baby. We have a party in three hours, we’d better get you ready."</p><p> </p><p>Sam knew that it <em> would </em> take a few hours. And it did. Bucky already had his costume on, a steampunk aristocrat to fit with the metal arm, patterned waistcoat hugging him like they were Sam at the end of a scene. "Here, honey, put on panties," Bucky simpered, laughing as Sam flushed hot. </p><p> </p><p>"They’re not-" he sighed a little, letting the soft silk settle around his hips. It was a little too tight. Judging by the costume Bucky had put together, people would end up seeing. Stark was hosting the party privately, so the only strangers he’d be showing off to were ones vetted for the Avengers. "People are going to look," he reminded Bucky, like it would get him to do something, put a T-shirt underneath it, or a billowing white shirt to pass him off as a pirate. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky made a sharp noise with his mouth, stalking closer. Sam yelped when his metal hand closed around the black silk, tearing it clean off. "Stupid whore," Bucky said, bunching the panties up and putting them in Sam’s mouth. He could taste a little bit of pre-come from where he’d dripped onto it. He obediently held the panties there, shivering and finding it difficult to swallow around the dry silk. ‘Don’t you know art isn’t supposed to speak at random?"</p><p> </p><p>He tsked, patting Sam’s balls almost kindly before squeezing. "Dripping everywhere," he sighed. "Better get something to stop that. Or- I guess," he said, turning back to Sam’s helpless gaze with a dark smile. "I guess you’d like that. Wet spot on the front of your costume." Sam whined a little. "Aww, <em> Sam </em>, you slut, we’ll see where the night takes us."</p><p> </p><p>He walked off again, leaving Sam silent and shifting from foot to foot. His cock was aching, because Bucky was really, really right, he would like it. Natasha’s sly look when she saw him like that, and Stark would laugh, and Banner would avert his eyes. Sam would be a <em> spectacle </em>tonight. "Bend over." He tapped Sam’s ass and he folded, hands flat on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky trailed careful fingers up his back until Sam was shivering, brain off the deep end. And he took another pair of panties, pushing them up Sam’s waist and taking unforgiving fingers, driving them into his ass. Sam keened, quivering as he tried to stay upright while Bucky began to tease his hole with long swirls, tracing patterns with lube before driving it in. Sam made these helpless whimpers, wobbling and almost completely falling over before Bucky sharply grabbed his cock, pulling. Sam winced in pain, but it felt so fucking- <em> God </em>. And Bucky’s hands abruptly left his body, coming back to pull at his balls again. </p><p><br/>
Bucky pushed a- a <em> plug </em> into him. "I’m sorry, Sam, but I gotta make sure you stay ready tonight. There are going to be a lot of people there and you’ll be looking, well, like <em> this </em>. Can’t be too careful. If you’re loose, it’s just easier." Sam shuddered, biting on the panties. </p><p> </p><p>The corset was strung up from the front, and looking at his dark nipples, Sam wanted to wonder aloud, not that he could, about how big they would look pushed up like that. Bucky put knives into the pockets, which was so <em> him </em> that Sam almost smiled a real smile. But when Bucky looked up, he had that <em> sadistic </em>look on his face and he pinched Sam’s ass hard, slapping the mark he left, and toying with the head of his cock and his bruised nipples until tears were streaking down Sam’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky scratched his head. "That’s better. If you aren’t acting like a slut, if you’re trying to hide under all that mouth and all those silly thoughts, how are you supposed to take cock? Better this way," he mocked. Bucky pulled the tights on, elastic waistband squeezing his midsection. "Gotta soften those curves,’ he mused. He got the corset on, pulling the strings so it was snug but nowhere near uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>"That good?" Sam nodded and Bucky finally laced it shut. </p><p> </p><p>The chains were chilly on his tender ass, and when the plates settled over them and Bucky attached them to little hooks on the leather corset, it was unexpectedly bare. They spent the last fifteen minutes that they had left trying to get Sam’s cock down from the desperate straits it was in. It ended up working, at least a little. </p><p> </p><p>"Good?" Bucky asked, prying the soaked panties from Sam’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"All green," Sam replied, shifting. The chains clinked against each other, delicately making noises like glass chimes in the wind. He sounded raspy. Like he’d been sucking cock. </p><p> </p><p>All concern left Bucky’s face, replaced with a satisfied grin. "Come on then. Party’s downstairs."</p><p> </p><p>Sam stood there for a minute, fuck dumb, before rushing after Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the party was a heady experience. Bucky had stepped out first, nodding hello to Maria Hill across the room. And after him was Sam, trying to avoid stares. </p><p> </p><p>People stared anyway. Sharon, wearing her own slutty costume, and Natasha, who was dressed as herself. Steve turned, doing a double take. He was wearing an Ironette costume, but it looked ironic since Stark was dressed as Iron Man. Sam could feel the eyes on him. Not more than thirty people in the room and every single one was looking at him, at his thighs and the corset pressing against his chest. When Bucky touched him, he squirmed a little bit, biting his lip. </p><p> </p><p>Without any other interruptions, they drifted around the room. Sam in his farce of a costume that looked more like someone’s gladiator fetish than real clothes, and Bucky elegant as ever. He whispered things- things into Sam’s ear that made him shift, like his ears were on fire with every new fantasy Bucky whispered in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It would look better if I were really leading you. Get a choke chain and a collar so you wouldn’t be able to step more than a few feet behind me, hmm?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Natasha smiled slyly at him, while he was helpless with Bucky’s shivery words running through his mind. </p><p> </p><p>And still, people watched. They weren’t used to something this provocative, not from Sam Wilson, so they looked on in interest as politeness dropped off of his face every time Bucky stopped to say something to him, wantonness crowding in until Sam was just living, desperate need. </p><p> </p><p>It was then that Bucky told him to go to the bathroom. Two hours later, when his cock was soaking his panties through, he just wanted to drop to his knees and do whatever, whatever Bucky asked. That was when Sam stumbled to the bathroom, wrecked. </p><p> </p><p>Worst of all was the plug. He knew that Stark and Rhodes had been able to see it, that much was obvious during their brief conversation. Bucky didn’t like making conversation with strangers, so Sam, Sam was left to make small talk and desperately blush. Steve’d been sandwiched between them, loudly criticizing the funding situation for the homeless, Bucky interjecting with agreements every so often when someone- it was probably Natasha- knocked into him from behind. </p><p> </p><p>He had buried his face into Bucky’s neck, knees giving out for a moment. Easily, Bucky just looped an arm around Sam’s waist and single handedly kept him up. "Everything alright, Sam?" Rhodes had asked. He’d nodded, chewing the skin of his lip, sweat beading on his neck. Words impossible. </p><p> </p><p>Stark had elbowed him on purpose later, because he was a dick, just to watch him buckle over onto the snacks table. And Bucky had slid in to instruct Sam in low voices to get to the men’s bathroom and clean himself up, because if he acted like such a wanton slut in public the whole Avengers would decide he was up for grabs all the damn time and Bucky was a selfish man at heart, really. </p><p> </p><p>"That’s gorgeous." Bucky strolled into the room, locking the door behind him. "Really, Sam, honey, what do you think you’re doing in here all alone? People could take advantage." He smiled slowly. "But I guess you want that."</p><p> </p><p>"Bucky- sir-" he whined, pressing his cheek onto Bucky’s clothed chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, we’re there already? I wasn’t expecting that." He unbuckled his belt and reached out to paw at Sam’s trembling thighs, making runs all up the stockings. Abruptly, he spanked one of Sam’s cheeks, the sound and the throb reverberating through him until he was shaking. "Now, Sam, sweetheart," he drawled, "You need to be very quiet."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir," he whispered. Bucky patted the back of his neck, where his broad shoulders and his spine met fragile neck, and then he yanked his hips out, so Sam was forced to fall to his knees. </p><p> </p><p>"Ass up." Sam’s breath hitched and he shoved his ass further into the air, panting through his nose. The plug swept out of him and Bucky replaced it right away with his dick. </p><p> </p><p>Sam howled until Bucky shoved three fingers in his mouth to shut him up. "Bucky," he begged, garbled through the metal digits. "Sir, sir <em> please </em>-" he mumbled as Bucky began to roll his hips. Sam’s legs were locked by the tights and the underwear Bucky had left around his knees. He hadn’t even taken off Sam’s boots. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky ground his cheek into the ground, beginning to thrust. Sam had been so on edge all night that he came on a dry sob, vision whiting out and ass clenching down. Bucky moaned, squeezing Sam’s bruised nipples- everyone had <em> seen </em> the bruises, seen the evidence of how he liked them twisted and teased- and thrusting once, twice, again, before he bent over Sam’s back, kissing his neck.</p><p> </p><p>The kind of provocative danger in his throat is gone. "You good, honey? All good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Sam murmurs sleepily. "Can’t move."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I just bet." Bucky hauled him up, rubbing with his cool hand on the hot burn at the back of Sam’s thighs. It would fade quick.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>want to know what kinds of comments make me happy? all of them. especially the ones that call my porn hot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>